


Negan's Office Hours

by scribethatscribbles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Negan is a professor, and that teacher is Dr. Negan, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribethatscribbles/pseuds/scribethatscribbles
Summary: You are struggling with more than your grade in Professor Negan's class. Maybe a trip to his office for some one-on-one time with the imposing man will do you and your deviant appetite some good.-------------------------------------------------------------------Essentially, the Negan fic for anyone who's ever been "hot for teacher."The Negan you love as a gruff professor of literature, because I love saucy literary quotes. (don't judge me, I'm writing this for a friend.) ;) enjoy, nic!





	Negan's Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, dear readers. Buckle up, then unbuckle so you can beat off to the filth you're about to read. 
> 
> This chapter is setting stuff up for the real smut to come. Still quality spice, though.

You've been reading the same lines over and over again: 

"to live in the rank sweat of an enseamed bed/ Stew'd in corruption, honeying and making love"

What the hell? Why does Hamlet have to suddenly be sexy? Now is not a good time to be mulling over such a blatantly erotic passage. It shouldn't even be hot, it's Hamlet disapproving of his mom and uncle fucking. You don't even have to take the lines out of context for them to turn you on, though. 

It had been a rough couple of days full of homework which left no time for relieving the tension that had been building since your last class with Professor Negan. 

There was something about that man that drove you up the wall. He was tall; fit, with broad shoulders and toned arms. He often wore suit jackets that defined his muscles as the fabric stretched over them. The jackets were usually paired with a simple white button down and tight blue jeans. Negan made business casual his bitch with the most basic of outfits. The muscles weren't the only thing bulging from his physique. You often found yourself peering over the book assigned that class to catch a glimpse of the Professor's cock outlined by his staple Levis. 

Once, Negan noticed the attention you were giving his crotch. You expected him to either be angry or flustered or both; but those dark eyes glittered with mischief as your professor smugly smirked at your flushed embarrassment. 

And it was that kind of shit that made it impossible to not be aroused by Hamlet right now. 

You set the open book down on your desk and slowly slide one hand away from it. Your eyes are still trained on the pages while your hand slinks its way off the desk and onto your lap. A couple more inches and you'll be able to feel the growing heat between your thighs.

{You and the Professor are tangled in a rank, sweaty mess. Negan's firm grip has your hands pinned above your head as he slowly moves his cock to your waiting heat. "You want that 'A' baby girl?" he rasps into your ear. You moan in reply. "Well, we are going to need several of these sessions to see that much of an improvement. I need to know you want it, baby. Tell me you fucking want it."}

"You seem very engaged with this scene. Why don't you share your thoughts with everyone?" 

Negan's voice tears you away from your fantasy. You quickly sit up in your chair, jerking your hand onto your knee. When you look up from the book, you find that stubbled smile pulled into a devilish grin that said, "I definitely saw your hand and I am having the time of my life humiliating you." 

It was too much. Your mouth fell open with shock at how brazen that grin was and the ballsy laughter in his gaze. You dumbly just sat there as your classmates looked on with disinterest. It looks like none of them saw you, but the one person that mattered, had.

"No contribution?" the playful tone in his voice was one you weren't familiar with; he was usually very cut-and-dry with lectures and discussions. 

"Well, that's our time for today. Everyone needs to contribute next class, and if you are at a loss for words," Negan looks pointedly at you, "then you can stop by my office and I will drag something out of you."

The way Negan kept looking at you during his announcement gives you the feeling that the Professor was suggesting something lewd. But that was crazy. You'll stop by--after a cold shower and a healthy dose of reality. Day-dream Negan is not the professor. This office trip was going to be an uneventful academic engagement.


End file.
